Depuis toujours
by Dryades
Summary: Univers alternatif : Un lycée normal, un amour inavoué, une timidité excessive et beaucoup de confusion... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Masami Kurumada.
1. chapitre 1 - attente

**DEPUIS TOUJOURS**

**CHAPITRE 1 : ATTENTE**

Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient vécus dans le même village, étaient allés dans la même école. Il connaissait son visage par cœur, chacun de ses traits, chacun de ses sourires. Il avait passé sa vie à la regarder mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé, et pourtant il l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis toujours. Dans la cour de l'école il s'asseyait sous un arbre et s'imaginait un jour avoir le courage de lui adresser la parole, lui demander de l'épouser et de vivre près d'elle, pour toujours.

Mais l'enfance ne dure pas et malgré les années il n'avait toujours pas osé lui adresser un mot.

Comme souvent, il était en train de rêvasser, seul, sous l'ombre des arbres, il la regardait de loin tandis qu'elle travaillait à la petite boutique de fleurs de l'autre côté de la rue après les cours.

Il sorti brutalement de sa rêverie quand soudain quelqu'un lui mis une claque sonore sur l'épaule.

« Mais quel trouillard ! » lui lança le nouveau venu, un grand jeune homme du même âge que lui, « Ça fait combien d'année que tu la regardes ? Va la voir ! Elle ne va pas te bouffer ! »

Shiryu leva la tête et le regarda, « Fiche moi la paix Okho… » Soupira-t-il en redéposant ses yeux bleus sur la douce créature qui arrangeait une gerbe de fleur.

« Tu sais qu'un jour quelqu'un va finir par te la souffler sous le nez ! » le prévint-il, « Je vais peut-être me mettre sur les rangs moi aussi si tu ne tentes rien ! » le provoqua-t-il en riant. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs dévisagea furieusement son ami. « Je plaisantes, je plaisantes… » Lui assura le brun. « Mais tu devrais quand même aller la voir, c'est tout ce que je te dis » voulut-il l'encourager. « Tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie à attendre en la regardant ! »

« J'irais… » dit succinctement Shiryu, « Un jour… »

Okho soupira bruyamment, « Ça fait dix ans que tu dis ça… » Lui reprocha-t-il, « Il serait peut-être temps de passer à l'attaque, tu ne crois pas ? »

Shiryu n'écoutait pas, il n'écoutait rien, tout perdu qu'il était dans sa contemplation… Shunrei… La belle et douce Shunrei… Une peau pâle et satinée, de longs cheveux sombres et soyeux… et ses lèvres… Deux boutons de roses…

« Aller, bouge ! » le bouscula Okho, « On va rater l'entrainement ».

Shiryu baissa la tête et se leva avec lenteur, « J'arrive, j'arrive… »

Shiryu et Okho faisaient partis du club d'art de combat du lycée. Il était très populaire auprès des filles mais la seule qui l'intéressait n'allait jamais voir les compétitions de combat, et n'avait probablement aucune idée de qui il était, ni conscience que lui était amoureux d'elle depuis le jardin d'enfant. Shiryu avait deux ans de plus que Shunrei, il commençait tout juste sa troisième année de lycée et elle y entrait à peine.

« Je te jure, t'es une vraie poule mouillée… » Continuait de le blâmer son comparse alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte vers le stade où les clubs de sport se réunissaient et s'éloignant de la délicate jeune fille inconsciente de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait auprès de l'athlète.


	2. chapitre 2 - la lettre

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA LETTRE**

Tous les soirs après l'entraînement, Shiyu allait travailler au kombini, il rangeait les rayons, la remise et les marchandises livrées, plus quelque livraison à domicile et la tenue de la caisse. Lorsque le fleurise fermait, tous les soirs sans jamais y déroger, Shunrei passait à la petite épicerie afin de se prendre une boisson. Cette habitude aurait pu être l'occasion pour Shiryu de se faire connaître d'elle, d'échanger quelques mots et enfin faire connaissance mais à chaque fois qu'elle entrait, le jeune homme se cachait rapidement entre les rayons, nerveux à l'idée d'être si proche de l'objet de son désir.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception, lorsqu'elle quitta le magasin, il sortit de sa cachette. L'homme qui tenait la caisse l'apostropha soudain.

« Tu es désespérant Shiryu… Chaque soir c'est le même cirque avec toi… » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Shiryu était las. Pourquoi personne ne le laissait tranquille plutôt que de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

« Je sais mon oncle… Je sais… » Répondit-il en soulevant un gros carton de conserves.

« Tu es toujours le même petit garçon timide et rougissant qu'à l'époque où tu l'as vu pour la première fois ! » se moqua-t-il.

Les parents de Shiryu étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand il était très jeune et il avait donc été recueilli par son oncle Dokho, qui possédait le petit marché. C'était là, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait vu Shunrei pour la première fois.

A l'époque, nouvellement venu dans cette petite ville, il ne connaissait personne et la tragédie survenue, il s'était beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même, ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne souriait jamais, il avait à peine six ans. Dokho racontait la malheureuse histoire de l'orphelin à l'une de ses clientes, auprès de qui une petite fille attendait sagement. Cette petite fille l'avait regardé, lui avait souri et fait un signe de la main. Son sourire était si sincère, si lumineux, elle avait réchauffé son cœur meurtri et depuis ce moment, depuis cet instant, il l'avait aimé et n'avait plus jamais osé se retrouver en face d'elle, se contentant de l'observer en secret.

Shunrei avait toujours été très appréciée par son entourage et ses camarades de lycée. Tout le monde la disait douce, docile et généreuse. Shiryu craignait qu'un jour un garçon ne lui propose de sortir avec lui et qu'elle n'accepta avant qu'il n'ait réussi à trouver le courage de se déclarer à elle. Une fois le magasin fermé, il avait dîné et était maintenant installé à son bureau, une feuille blanche en face de lui. Il tentait de trouver les mots pour lui exprimer ses sentiments. S'il n'arrivait pas à les lui dire, il parviendrait peut-être à les lui écrire…

Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle journée de cours allait commencer. Shiryu sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Aujourd'hui il allait se déclarer auprès de Shunrei, il ne parvenait plus à taire tous ces sentiments. Malgré la peur d'être rejeté, il devait assumer ce qu'il ressentait, et après tant d'année où il s'était contraint au silence il avait enfin trouvé les mots pour exprimer son amour. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à écrire cette lettre, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'opportunité de pouvoir la lui donner. Durant toute la première partie de la matinée il n'avait que cette idée en tête, attendre la pause du matin, allé trouver Shunrei dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle de cours, et lui tendre l'enveloppe. Il ne cessait de la toucher à l'intérieur de sa veste, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la pause vint enfin, il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de sa classe afin d'aller à la rencontre de sa belle. En sortant il heurta un jeune homme par inadvertance.

« Pardon… » Bredouilla-t-il sans vraiment faire attention et reprenant sa route.

« Ah ouais ! Tu ne t'arrêtes même pas pour dire bonjour ?! » L'apostropha l'autre.

Shiryu se retourna alors, « Oh Seiya… Excuse-moi, je ne faisais pas attention… » Dit-il au jeune homme accompagné d'un autre étudiant, tous deux faisaient partis de ses meilleurs amis.

« Merci, on a vu ! » insista Hyoga.

« Bah, laissez tomber ! Depuis ce matin il a la tête ailleurs ! » Intervint Okho qui sortait à la suite de Shiryu en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient tous en troisième année mais dans des salles différentes.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Interrogea le blond.

« R… Rien du tout… » Bredouilla Shiryu rapidement, s'il voulait pouvoir donner sa lettre à Shunrei ce matin, il devait faire vite, il n'avait pas le temps de rester avec ses amis.

« Ouais tu parles ! » s'exclama Okho, « C'est le grand jour pour notre Shiryu ! Il s'en est enfin trouvé une paire et il va aller voir Shunrei ! » Informa le grand brun.

Seiya et Hyoga écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise en regardant Shiryu, « Non ! Enfin ! Il était temps ! Félicitation ! Tu t'es enfin décidé ! » L'acclamèrent-ils en souriant.

Shiryu commençait déjà à rougir d'embarras. Il n'avait jamais raconté le penchant qu'il avait pour Shunrei, mais alors que lui et ses amis étaient encore à l'école primaire, ils avaient trouvé dans son agenda une photo de la jolie petite fille qui avait été prise lors d'une excursion scolaire et que Shiryu s'était alors procuré. A l'époque il avait bien tenté de se trouver des excuses pour expliquer la présence de cette photo dans ses affaires, mais rien n'y avait fait, les jeunes garçons avait dès lors trouvé un moyen de le torturer, accompagné bien sûr de son oncle pour qui le sujet était comme une distraction voué à tourmenter Shiryu.

« Mais non ! » tenta-t-il de nier, « Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr ? » Questionna Okho avec un sourire narquois, « Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette enveloppe que tu n'arrêtes pas de tripoter depuis ce matin ? »

« Une lettre ?! » s'exclama Seiya, « Eh bien ! C'est du sérieux ! » ri-t-il.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! » se fâcha le jeune homme.

« Tu pourrais pas allé la voir directement franchement ? » appuya Hyoga, « C'est juste une fille ! »

« Je n'ai pas de lettre et je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit ! » insista Shiryu dont le teint avait viré au rouge pivoine.

« Et c'est quoi ça alors ? » se moqua Okko en se saisissant vivement du papier avant que Shiryu n'ai pu réagir.

« Oh ! Donne-la-moi ! Je veux la lire ! » S'excita Seiya en se jetant sur le jeune homme qui brandissait fièrement l'enveloppe.

« Arrêtez ça ! » voulu se défendre l'amoureux en récupérant la lettre d'un geste sec.

Tandis que les trois étudiants tentaient de récupérer le trésor de leur ami, un garçon c'était approché d'eux en appelant Shiryu et Okko.

« Et les gars ! Faut que je vous parle ! » C'était Ikki, il était en quatrième année et était le capitaine de l'équipe de combat du lycée. « Tenez les nouveaux horaires des entraînement ! » les informa-t-il,

« Avec la prochaine compétition inter-lycée on a rajouté quelques séances pour le mois prochain ! »

La compagnie détourna alors son attention de leur jeu, alors que Shiryu tentait de retrouver une attitude placide.

« Ce soir après les cours on en a un, n'oubliez pas les gars ! » insista le capitaine.

« Pfffff, vous les mecs du club de combat qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être sérieux avec vos entraînements ! » critiqua Seiya, « Au softball on est nettement plus cool, pas vrais Hyoga ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis gamin ?! » s'exclama Ikki en coinçant la tête du jeune homme et la frottant avec force.

« Ah non Ikki arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! » Se débattit le jeune sous les rires de ses comparses.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie avertissant de la reprise des cours.

« Bon je vous laisse ! » annonça Ikki en libérant Seiya de sa prise, « Faites pas de bêtises les jeunes ! » avertit-il en partant pour retourner dans sa classe.

« Mouais… Nous aussi on y va… » Maugréa Seiya.

« Eh Shiryu ! Tu nous diras comment ça s'est passé avec ta princesse ! » Lança Hyoga en riant.

Tout en retournant dans sa salle de cours, Shiryu pestait, à cause de l'intervention de ses amis, il n'avait pas pu aller voir la douce jeune fille, décidément il n'arriverait jamais à se confesser… soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et lorsqu'elle arriva à son terme le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre son projet à exécution. Donc plutôt que de lui remettre la lettre en main propre, il avait alors décidé de la glisser dans son casier, de toute façon, plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait jamais osé se déclarer directement. Il se trouvait donc debout et hésitant devant le casier de la jeune fille, l'enveloppe à la main. Il savait que sa déclaration n'était pas signée, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qui en était l'auteur, il prit une profonde inspiration et glissa le document à travers l'interstice de l'ouverture du petit placard. Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il lâchait le papier qui était maintenant hors d'atteinte. Dans le couloir vide et silencieux il ressentit soudainement une profonde solitude s'abattre sur lui. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant un groupe d'étudiant se diriger dans sa direction, rapidement il s'éloigna du casier et se dissimula derrière un mur, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. En entendant les voix il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sa douce qui était accompagnée de quelques un de ses amis. Saori, la petite amie de Seiya et Shun le frère d'Ikki.

Comme toujours, la jeune fille était de bonne humeur et affichait un tendre sourire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son casier, une enveloppe tomba à ses pieds.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Saori.

« Je ne sais pas… Ça vient de tomber de mon casier… » Dit-elle en récupérant le papier blanc.

Shun s'approcha pour voir ce qui attirait tant l'attention de ses amies, « Ouvre la vite ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

Avec délicatesse, Shunrei décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira la lettre puis commença à la lire avec attention.

« Shunrei,

Bien que tu ne saches pas qui je suis, moi je sais qui tu es. Depuis longtemps mon cœur t'a reconnu. Il connait ta douce voix qui fait écho en lui comme le chant des hirondelles dans le vent d'été, ton sourire plus lumineux que mille soleils réunis à leur zénith, l'éclat de tes yeux qui volent le brillant des joyaux les plus précieux. Chaque fois que je te regarde ton image dissipe les nuages les plus épais au milieu de la tempête qui m'agite constamment lorsque tu n'es pas là.

Tout cela pour te dire,

Que je t'aime. »

Le souffle court et les joues légèrement colorées, la jeune fille finit cette tendre lecture. Elle restait muette face à l'émotion des mots qu'elle venait de parcourir.

« Shunrei ! » s'exclama Saori, « Tu as un admirateur secret ! C'est tellement romantique ! » S'extasia son amie.

« Je… je… » Bredouilla la jeune fille stupéfaite.

« Qui que soit ce garçon il a l'air très amoureux de toi ! » s'enthousiasma Shun, « Il n'y a pas de nom ? » demanda-t-il impatient.

« N… Non… Ce n'est pas signé… » Dit-elle incertaine.

« Il doit être vraiment timide… » Souffla la belle jeune fille aux cheveux violets, « Quelle dommage… C'est tellement beau... » dit-elle rêveuse, « Quand je pense que Seiya pour nos six mois m'a offert une balle de softball avec laquelle il a gagné un match ! » Se fâcha-t-elle soudain, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fiche d'une balle ! »

Les trois amis sortirent du bâtiment en riant et en continuant à se demander qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux admirateur…

Adossé à l'écart contre un mur dans l'obscurité Shiryu soupira… Ça y est… Il l'avait fait. Même si elle ignorait qui il était, elle connaissait ses sentiments. Lentement, il quitta le couloir et partit pour le stade où l'équipe de combat l'attendait…

Après avoir quitté l'emploi qu'elle occupait à la boutique de fleur, Shunrei rentra chez elle. Elle tomba sur son lit en soupirant. Elle récupéra la lettre qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé dans son sac et la relu pour la énième fois. Son cœur dégageait une étrange chaleur et s'agitait à chaque fois qu'elle lisait ces mots. De qui cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Une telle sensibilité… Elle se sentait étrangement heureuse et impatiente de savoir qu'elle inspirait de tels sentiments à quelqu'un… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas signé ? Elle aurait aimé savoir qui c'était, le remercier pour ses sentiments… Et qui sait ? Apprendre à le connaître, en tomber amoureuse et… Elle rougit seule dans sa chambre en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.


	3. Chapitre 3 - rencontre

**CHAPITRE 3 : RENCONTRE**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait puissamment, c'était une matinée calme. Shiryu se leva et commença à se préparer pour partir en cours.

« Shiryu ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta, il grogna intérieurement, _"Il n'y a pas idée de crier comme ça à une heure pareille…"_ se dit-il.

« Shiryu ! »

Il ouvrit bruyamment la fenêtre, « Seiya arrête de crier comme ça ! J'arrive ! » Réprimanda-t-il son ami. Il descendit en vitesse les escaliers et sortit. Il n'avait pas encore refermé la porte que son oncle l'appela à son tour.

« Shiryu, tu oublies le déjeuner que tu as préparé » le rattrapa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave, il faut que j'y aille avant que cet idiot ne réveille tout le quartier ! » dit-il rapidement.

« Mais attend ! Tu ne m'as pas dit hier comment ça s'était passé avec ta petite amie ! »

Shiryu stoppa net et se retourna vers Dokho, rouge d'embarras, « Comment tu sais ça toi ?! »

« Eh eh ! Avec Seiya et Okko tu ne peux rien me cacher ! » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_"Ces types !" _ragea-t-il en lui-même. « Je n'ai pas le temps j'y vais ! Et ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! »

« Shiryu ! » cria une fois de plus Seiya.

« J'arrive ! Depuis quand tu es aussi pressé pour aller en cours toi ! » Dit-il en colère.

« Saori a un entraînement d'athlétisme ce matin ! Je veux la voir en petite tenue ! » Dit-il en souriant.

« Toi alors… » Le gronda son ami.

« Shunrei l'aura surement accompagnée… » Dit-il comme si de rien n'était, « Tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir ta copine ? »

Shiryu s'assombrit, le feu aux joues, « Ce n'est pas ma copine… » Grogna-t-il.

Seiya le regarda surpris, « Elle t'a rejeté ? »

Retenant tant qu'il pouvait sa colère et sa gêne, Shiryu lança à toute vitesse, « Elle ne m'a pas rejeté ! Je ne suis pas allé la voir ! »

« Quoi ? Et ta lettre ? »

« Je l'ai mise dans son casier… » Confia le jeune homme.

« Eh bien justement ! » commença à s'enthousiasmer l'autre, « Tu devrais avoir une réponse aujourd'hui ! Allé ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! » S'élança-t-il, il fut rapidement arrêté par son ami qui le retint par le bras.

« Il n'y aura aucune réponse car elle ne sait pas que c'est moi ! »

Seiya le dévisagea d'un air indéchiffrable, « Ben pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je ne l'ai pas signé… »

Son ami ne compris pas, « Quoi ? T'as oublié de signer ta lettre ?! »

Shiryu soupira excédé, « Je n'ai pas oublié ! Je ne l'ai pas signé parce que je ne l'ai pas signé ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à en dire ! »

« Rhaaaa ! Mais quel naze ! »

« Doucement les filles… C'est le matin… » Bailla Okko en arrivant flegmatique.

« Génial, il ne manquait plus que lui… » Soupira Shiryu.

« Merci bien ! Ça fait plaisir… Seiya, pourquoi tu gueules comme un cochon qu'on égorge ? »

Désespéré par le comportement de Shiryu, le jeune homme s'expliqua, « Cette tête de mule n'a pas signé sa lettre… Il l'a mis dans le casier de Shunrei et puis voilà… »

Okko regarda longuement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, « Trouillard ! » l'accabla-t-il.

Shiryu rougit furieusement, « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Fichez-moi la paix un peu ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je demande à Saori de te la présenter ? On pourrait se faire une sortie entre amis et comme si de rien n'était Badaboum ! Ce sera Love Love Love ! » S'exclama Seiya.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non ! »

Tandis qu'il continuait à se disputer, les trois garçons marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin de l'école. Une fois arrivé, ils y retrouvèrent Hyoga.

« Seiya, tu as loupé l'entrainement des filles » l'informa-t-il.

« Ah non ! » désespéra-t-il, « Shiryu ! C'est de ta faute ! » Se plaignit le jeune homme.

« A plus tard Seiya… » Soupira son ami, pressé de retrouver un peu de calme. Il adorait ses amis, mais ils étaient toujours aussi gamins malgré le temps qui passait…

La journée passa, et un nouvel entraînement attendit Shiryu. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il combattait contre différents adversaires, lorsque Ikki, le capitaine de l'équipe fit un appel général.

« Eh tout le monde ! Venez un peu par-là ! Le médecin de l'école a quelque chose à vous dire ! »

Les jeunes hommes se rassemblèrent, ainsi que tous les autres participants des différents clubs. Face à eux se tenait Mü, le médecin attitré du lycée qui s'occupait de tous les soins nécessaires à l'infirmerie lorsqu'un élève était malade ou qu'il se blessait en sport.

« Jeunes gens je tiens à vous présenter cette jeune fille » informa-t-il, « A partir d'aujourd'hui elle m'assistera après les cours. Elle sera constamment au sein du stade afin que tout étudiant qui se blesse lors de l'entraînement soit rapidement soigné. Je vous présente donc Shunrei. J'espère que vous la traiterez correctement et je dis ça surtout pour les garçons » dit-il à l'attention de l'assemblée, « N'est-ce pas Seiya ? » précisa-t-il, « Pas de taquinerie, de jupe soulevée ou de blague puérile ! » La jeune fille près de Mü osait à peine lever les yeux sur l'assemblée, elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Heureusement pour elle, Saori aussi faisait partie d'un club sportif, elle se sentirait un peu plus sure d'elle en sachant son amie à proximité.

Tout le monde rit en voyant l'air gêné du jeune homme concerné, « Oh ça va ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! » Se fâcha-t-il alors que ses amis riaient de plus belle.

« Ça reste à voir… » Ronchonna Saori qui tenait un témoin relais dans sa main en lui frappant la tête avec.

Depuis le punching-ball sur lequel Shiryu s'entraînait un peu plus tôt, le jeune homme avait perdu son souffle. Elle était là… Elle serait là tous les jours… Il serait près d'elle, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive… Une tension commença à monter en lui. Comment parviendrait-il à se concentrer en la sachant si proche ?

« Aller bande de fainéants ! Tout le monde au boulot ! » Cria Ikki à l'attention de son équipe. Ainsi l'entraînement des clubs repris. Shunrei faisant des voyages d'un bout à l'autre du stade, soignant les écorchures, les bleus, apportant de l'eau afin d'être sûre que tout le monde s'hydratait correctement. Shiryu suivait ses mouvements discrètement, tout en s'appliquant à ne pas perdre sa concentration lorsqu'il combattait. Malgré cela, il accusa un violent choc dans la poitrine qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

« Shiryu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » Le gronda Okko qui était son adversaire, « Généralement tu ne te laisse jamais avoir par cette attaque ! »

Shiryu secoua la tête légèrement sonné, « Désolé… Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé… » S'excusa-t-il. Lorsqu'il se releva, il sentit un léger tournis le prendre.

« Eh ! Ça ne va pas ! » S'inquiéta Okko.

« Si si, ça va… Je n'ai pas déjeuné aujourd'hui, ça doit être dû à ça… » Expliqua-t-il.

« Tu devrais te reposer un instant » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Non c'est bon. On continue. » Imposa-t-il sûr de lui.

« Et moi je dis non » dit sévèrement Ikki en arrivant près d'eux, « Je ne veux pas qu'un de mes gars tombe malade ou ne se blesse. Va t'asseoir. »

« Mais… » Voulut insister le jeune homme.

« J'ai dit non ! »

Se maudissant de n'avoir pas pris son déjeuner en partant de chez lui le matin, Shiryu partit s'asseoir sur un banc un peu à l'écart. Il détestait être mis sur la touche ainsi, mais il savait dans le fond qu'Ikki avait raison. Faire un tel sport à jeun pouvais s'avérer dangereux. Il attendrait un petit peu que ses forces lui reviennent.

Il attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'une douce voix l'interpella.

« Tiens »

Son souffle se coupa sur l'instant, il avait reconnu cette douce voix. Nerveux, il tourna la tête afin de s'assurer de la réalité de la présence du propriétaire de la voix. Shunrei lui souriait en lui tendant une bouteille de jus de fruit. Sans oser la regarder plus longtemps, il prit la bouteille et bredouilla quelques remerciements.

« Ton ami m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien » l'informa-t-elle avec un regard inquiet en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Mon ami ? »

« Oui, le grand là-bas » lui désigna-t-elle.

Shiryu dirigea son regard vers la personne qu'elle lui indiquait et qui maintenant lui faisait un large sourire en levant le pouce à son attention, _"Okko !"_ ragea-t-il.

« J'ai pris du jus d'orange, j'espère que ça ira. On m'a dit que tu n'avais pas déjeuné ce midi… » Son regard inquiet posé sur lui faisait perdre toute contenance à Shiryu.

« Ah oui… Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre ce matin… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Ça aurait pu être dangereux… » Souffla-t-elle gentiment.

« Mmh… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te déranger… » Dit-il gêné, toujours sans la regarder.

« Tu ne me déranges pas » lui assura-t-elle, « Je suis là pour ça… » Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Un silence s'installa durant quelques instants entre les deux étudiants, « Tu travailles au Kombini je crois… » Demanda-t-elle timidement. Shiryu leva un regard surpris. Alors comme ça elle le savait ? « Tu… Tu t'appelles bien Shiryu ? »

Il était de plus en plus surpris, elle savait qui il était, comment ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé… « Hum… Oui… c'est ça… Et toi c'est… c'est Shunrei ? »

« Oui, ravie de te rencontrer » dit-elle souriante. Son attention se détourna du jeune homme lorsque quelqu'un fit appel à elle de l'autre côté du stade. « Oh, je dois y aller… Si un jour tu n'as pas de déjeuner comme aujourd'hui, viens me voir d'accord ! J'habite tout à côté, je te préparerais quelque chose » elle s'enfuit ainsi, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Shiryu resta pétrifié, il lui avait parlé… Elle connaissait son nom… Elle lui proposait de lui préparer à déjeuner… Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté, serrant la bouteille entre ses mains et le regardant comme son trésor le plus précieux. Elle le lui avait donné, de main à main. Elle était venue le voir si naturellement, avec un si doux sourire… Cette journée lui parut comme l'une des plus belles de sa vie…

L'entrainement pris fin, et comme à leur habitude Shiryu et Okko partirent ensemble.

« Eh bien ? Tu ne me remercies pas ? » Demanda joyeusement Okko en regardant son ami dont le sourire laissé par sa rencontre avec Shunrei n'était toujours pas parti.

« Tais-toi ! » Dit-il visiblement heureux, « Je serais allé la voir de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre… »

« Mieux vaut aujourd'hui que plus tard »

Shiryu rit avec son ami, « Merci… » Souffla-t-il.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? » Demanda-t-il.

Shiryu réfléchit un instant, « Rien de spécial, mais… Elle sait qui je suis. C'est suffisant »

« Tu n'es pas possible ! T'es au courant de ça ?! » S'exclama le jeune homme, « Elle connaît ton nom et toi ça te suffit ? »

« Pour l'instant… »

« Tu n'es pas pressé ! » se moqua-t-il.

« J'ai le temps… » Murmura l'autre jeune homme.

« Mouais… » répliqua Okko peu convaincu, « Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre gars te passe devant… »

Shiryu garda le silence et il en fut ainsi tout le long du chemin. Il arriva au magasin et se mit au travail. A peine arrivé son oncle lui avait déjà sauté dessus :

« Alors… Quoi de neuf neveu ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

Shiryu le regarda excédé, « Rien… »

« Rabat joie… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en remarquant tout de même le sourire discret que Shiryu affichait depuis son arrivée, tant pi… Il demanderait des renseignements à Seiya la prochaine fois qu'il passerait…


	4. Chapitre 4 - hésitation et confusion

**CHAPITRE 4 : HESITATION ET CONFUSION**

Depuis qu'ils avaient brièvement parlé lors de l'entrainement, Shiryu ne se cachait plus lorsque la jeune fille venait au magasin ou lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs de l'école et lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, Shunrei le saluait toujours bien que timidement. De temps à autre ils échangeaient quelques mots lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au stade. Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient rapprochés, Shiryu n'osait toujours pas l'inviter à sortir, ne serait-ce que pour un thé. Il continuait donc à lui écrire, laissant des lettres anonymes dans le casier de la jeune fille en moyenne une toute les deux semaines.

Ces lettres et leur auteur étaient devenus le principal sujet de conversation, entre Shunrei, Saori et Shun, chacun d'entre eux attendant toujours avec impatience la suivante, tentant d'y découvrir un indice pour démasquer l'amoureux transi.

Ce jour-là, justement, une nouvelle enveloppe avait été déposée.

« C'est la quatrième que tu reçois, non ? » demanda Saori.

« Oui, c'est ça » souffla Shunrei le cœur battant. Au travers des mots qu'elle lisait, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dont elle ignorait absolument tout. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait le désir de le rencontrer se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Mais comment pouvait-elle le lui faire savoir alors qu'elle ignorait son identité.

« Qu'a-t-il écrit ? Ouvre-la ! » La pressa Shun.

Elle s'exécuta, toujours avec la même délicatesse qui la caractérisait.

« Shunrei,

J'espère ne pas t'indisposer avec mes lettres, et j'aimerais avoir le courage de te le demander directement mais il semblerait que je sois trop faible et peureux pour ça. Si tu souhaites que je cesse de t'importuner ainsi peut-être pourrais-tu faire une croix rouge sur la porte de ton casier, je la verrai et plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi. Je ferais taire mes sentiments et les enterrerais le plus profondément possible à jamais. Si au contraire, tu pouvais m'accorder l'honneur, non pas de me rendre mes sentiments, je n'ai pas cette prétention, mais peut-être de me donner le droit et le bonheur de pouvoir continuer à te les exprimer, une croix verte m'indiquerais alors ta permission.

Sur cette simple demande, afin de faire selon tes souhaits, je te laisse une fois de plus, dans l'impatiente attente de pouvoir te recontacter.

Je te dis donc au revoir du plus profond de mon cœur, exprimant l'amour le plus pur. »

« Il est vraiment attentionné » commenta Shun, « Il te demande la permission de pouvoir t'aimer pour être sûr de ne pas te déranger ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » lui demanda Saori.

Shunrei parvenait à peine à respirer. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle se sentait étrange, c'était la première fois que son admirateur secret lui proposait d'entrer en contact avec lui, aussi lointain et léger soit ce contact. Ses lettres la dérangeait-elle ? Les sentiments exprimés la mettait-elle mal à l'ais ? Non, il était évident que non. Au travers des mots qu'elle lisait, elle se sentait ni épiée, ni suivie, ni oppressée. Il s'agissait juste d'un jeune homme, qu'elle devait probablement croiser régulièrement sans s'en apercevoir et chez qui des sentiments étaient nés et au travers de leur expression, des sensations similaires s'installaient en elle.

« Je… » Commença-t-elle incertaine.

« Tiens » la coupa doucement Shun en lui tendant un feutre vert.

Le soir même, comme si de rien n'était, Shiryu traversa l'allée où se trouvait le casier de la jeune fille, en y jetant un rapide coup d'œil il sourit, heureux et poursuivit son chemin.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait proche de la jeune fille petit à petit, déjà au cours des entraînements qui avait permis leur rencontre et renouvelait régulièrement la possibilité d'être près d'elle, au magasin auquel elle continuait de passer et où ils pouvaient échanger quelques mots et bien entendu grâce à ses lettres qu'il continuait de lui envoyer.

Une fois à son travail, il fut rejoint par Seiya, Hyoga et Okko qui avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient enfants de trainer de temps à autre à l'épicerie.

« Il y aura bientôt le festival sportif » annonça Hyoga, « La nouvelle est tombée aujourd'hui, on sera confronté au lycée Hirashi… »

« La compétition sera dure, leurs équipes ont un très bon niveau » s'inquiéta Seiya.

« Les entraînements sont de plus en plus longs et fréquents, Ikki est un fou ! » se plaignit Okko,

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Shiryu ? »

Le jeune homme appelé leva la tête de son labeur, « Je pense que vous pourriez trouver un autre endroit pour trainer » grommela-t-il alors qu'il chargeait des marchandises sur une palette de bois.

« Rabat joie ! » lança Seiya.

« Sinon ? Ça avance avec Shunrei ? » Demanda Hyoga.

Shiryu, étant d'un naturel réservé, se renfrogna à cette question. « Il n'y a rien… » Dit-il sombre.

« Depuis le temps quand même… » Lui reprocha Seiya.

A ce même moment, Shunrei arriva, elle venait de finir son travail à la boutique de fleurs.

« Tiens… Quand on parle du loup… » Commenta Okko qui l'aperçut depuis la réserve où ils étaient. Shiryu rougit légèrement et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

La jeune fille se dirigea directement vers le comptoir où se trouvait Dokho, elle venait y chercher une commande qu'avait passé sa mère.

« Et voilà jeune fille ! » s'exclama Dokho en lui confiant les différents paquets.

« Je vous remercie » dit-elle souriante.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes l'homme lança soudainement, « Mais c'est beaucoup trop lourd pour toi ! Shiryu ! »

Embarrassée par le dérangement qu'elle risquait de causé, Shunrei réagit vite, « Oh non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! »

Mais Shiryu était déjà venu au-devant du magasin attiré par l'appel de son oncle.

« Peux-tu accompagner Shunrei jusqu'à chez elle pour l'aider ? » demanda-t-il ravi de l'opportunité présente pour son neveux.

« Euh… Oui… Bien sûr… »

« Non vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire » bredouilla Shunrei gênée.

« Je t'en prie, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, n'est-ce pas Shiryu ? » insista le gérant.

« Vraiment, je ne voudrais pas déranger » dit-elle hésitante.

« Je t'accompagne » répondit Shiryu vivement.

Shunrei le remercia, les joues rouges. Ainsi, les deux jeunes gens partir ensemble, Shiryu les bras chargés de paquets et Shunrei marchant timidement à ses côtés sous le regard amusé de l'oncle et des trois amis.

« Bien joué vieil homme ! » s'exclama Seiya.

« Il faut bien leur donner un coup de pouce… »

Dans la rue les deux jeunes arpentaient la rue en silence, Shunrei le brisa bientôt.

« Comment se passe l'entraînement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien… Bien… » Répondit-il succinctement, nerveux.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Le combat ? Ça semble si violent… »

Shiryu réfléchit un instant, « Non, le but n'est pas de se blesser, c'est principalement de la technique je pense ».

« J'espère que vous gagnerez au festival » dit-elle souriant, « Je viendrais t'encourager ! »

Shiryu sourit, ravit, « Tu sais, je ne serais pas le seul à combattre… »

Shunrei rougit, « Oui mais tu es le sule que je connaisse… »

« Eh bien, merci… » Dit-il touché.

Ils continuèrent à discuter calmement jusqu'à arrivés à destination. Shiryu accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à sa porte. « Je te remercie… » Souffla Shunrei.

« Je t'en prie »

« On se voit à ton prochain entraînement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! »

Ils se dirent timidement au revoir et se séparèrent.

En rentrant chez elle, Shunrei repensa au jeune homme. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, depuis leur première rencontre lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants elle l'aimait déjà. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de lui parler après tous, il était légèrement plus âgé qu'elle et ne devait sûrement pas être intéressé. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne il avait toujours été très réservé, et il l'avait toujours ignoré aussi. Ne pouvant espérer un quelconque retour, elle avait par conséquent abandonné l'idée de s'en rapprocher. Elle était heureuse aujourd'hui de pouvoir lui parler, le saluer… D'exister à ses yeux. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée alors qu'elle rangeait les courses. Une chaleur qui s'estompa vite, balayée par le souffle de la culpabilité. Quelque part dans leur école, un jeune homme était sincèrement épris d'elle, faisant attention à qui elle était et à ce qu'elle ressentait et elle, en retour de ses sentiments, pensait à un ancien amour… Elle ne devait pas… Elle risquait de blesser un innocent pour un amour à sens unique…


	5. Chapitre 5 - sauvetage

**CHAPITRE 5 : SAUVETAGE**

Le festival sportif arriva rapidement, il devait durer une semaine entière. Shunrei, faisant parti du conseil des élèves, représentant les premières années, fut particulièrement occupé, travaillant jusqu'à tard le soir. Son lycée étant celui qui accueillait l'autre. Elle avait rencontré énormément de gens et particulièrement ceux faisant parti des différents clubs sportifs, dont un jeune homme dont les insistantes attention l'embarrassaient. La jeune fille finit par en parler à son amie Saori.

« S'il t'importune, parles-en aux gens autour de toi ! » la conseilla-t-elle, « Parmi les sportifs de notre école, en tant qu'assistante attachée à l'infirmerie tu dois avoir de nombreux amis non ? Seiya, Hyoga et ce garçon avec les cheveux noirs… Shiryu ! »

« Non, je ne voudrais pas les déranger pour une histoire aussi futile… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Shunrei… Ce type Jabu te suit partout. Ce n'est pas futile ! C'est inquiétant ! » Dit la jeune fille l'air concerné.

Shunrei soupira, « Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.. » voulu-t-elle rassurer son amie, « Je me fais surement des idées… »

La moitié du festival était déjà passée, les épreuves des prochains jours étaient le softball, l'athlétisme et les arts de combat. Après une longue soirée de préparation au stade, Shunrei rentra chez elle. La nuit était déjà tombée, alors qu'elle sortait de l'enceinte du lycée, quelqu'un l'interpella : « Eh ! Salut jolie déléguée ! » Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à Jabu, un membre de l'équipe de combat d'Hirashi.

« B-Bonsoir… » Répondit-elle rapidement en reprenant son chemin sans tarder.

« Besoin d'un peu de compagnie ? » proposa-t-il en la suivant dans la ruelle sombre.

Sans se retourner Shunrei répondit, « Non… Merci, ça ira… » Elle accéléra sa marche. Jabu n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais il était vraiment trop insistant, et elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de se coller à elle lorsqu'il la rencontrait et la saluait dans les couloirs. Malgré son refus, il continuait de la suivre.

« Tu viendras m'encourager pour mes combats ? » insista-t-il sûr de lui.

« Euh… Nous ne faisons pas parti de la même école… » Hésita-t-elle, « Il serait plus logique que j'encourage les participants de mon lycée… »

« Ils ne feront pas le poids ! » argua-t-il, « Tu ferais mieux de te mettre du côté des vainqueurs tout de suite ! » dit-il en la prenant par le bras et la bloquant contre un mur.

« Laisse-moi partir ! » paniqua-t-elle.

« Tu es si jolie, tu ferais très bon effet à mes côtés en tant que petite amie » susurra-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée, laisse-moi maintenant ! » Elle voulut se dégager en lui décollant une gifle mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il attrapa son bras et le maintint immobile d'une poigne de fer.

« Je suis le champion d'Hirashi ! On ne me dit pas non comme ça ! » S'emporta Jabu en haussant le ton.

« Il y a un problème ? » dit une voix sortant de nulle part.

Jabu détourna prestement la tête pour savoir qui avait osé l'interrompre.

« Aucun ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » Cracha-t-il regardant à peine le gêneur.

« Shiryu ! » s'exclama Shunrei, surprise.

Tentant de garder son calme malgré la scène qu'il venait de surprendre et qui l'avait mis dans une fureur noire, Shiryu répondit d'une voix sombre, « Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher, sinon tu risques de le regretter ».

Jabu émis un rire méprisant, « Je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses mon gars » le provoqua-t-il en se tournant vers lui un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Aucune importance, ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur elle » la voix de Shiryu était calme et incroyablement profonde, presque caverneuse. Sa colère bien qu'indécelable dans son attitude placide, se lisait aisément dans son regard noir et sur son visage.

« Et qui va m'en empêcher ? » demanda-t-il provocateur, « Toi ?! Je suis Jabu Ashitzu, le champion en combat du lycée Hirashi ! Alors si tu veux continuer à vivre en gardant un visage humain, tu ferais mieux de passer ton chemin avant que je ne commence à m'énerver ! » Menaça-t-il en se retournant de nouveau vers Shunrei, « Alors on en était où nous deux ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant l'autre jeune homme. Soudain, Jabu sentit une paire de poing le saisir par la veste et le projeter violement sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ! » commença-t-il à rager.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas la toucher » le coupa Shiryu, « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il inquiet en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille, lui pressant doucement le bras pour la rassurer. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu vas le regretter ! » cracha Jabu en se jetant sur Shiryu, ignorant que lui aussi faisait partie d'un club de combat.

Alors que Shiryu s'occupait de Shunrei, il ne vit pas l'attaque que lui porta l'autre étudiant, et pris son coup de plein fouet dans les côtes, son corps se replia sur lui-même alors à cause de la douleur.

« Shiryu ! » paniqua Shunrei.

« Reste où tu es ! » la prévint-il rapidement alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son adversaire, il s'élança attaquant l'autre à son tour.

Shiryu était hors de lui, ce type avait tenté d'agresser Shunrei, il avait menacé celle qu'il aimait. En une vitesse impressionnante, il lui décocha plusieurs directs dans la mâchoire et par un coup de pied dans le torse le renvoya une fois de plus à terre. Jabu ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là, il se releva en fonça sur Shiryu lui faisant percuter le mur. Il lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac et alors qu'il tentait de lui assener un coup au visage, Shiryu saisit son poing et lui donna un violent coup de tête qui fit chanceler Jabu et le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il se pencha et cracha un filet de sang tout en se tenant le nez. L'autre jeune homme devait admettre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

« Tu m'as cassé le nez ! » cria-t-il fou de rage, « J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » Menaça-t-il en s'enfuyant rapidement.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Shunrei se précipita près de son sauveur, « Shiryu ! » l'appela-t-elle inquiète.

« Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? » Lui demanda Shiryu inquiet, s'oubliant lui-même alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir d'une violente bagarre.

« Non, enfin oui ça va, mais toi ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ? » S'enquit-elle soucieuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien » lui assura-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que ce type te voulait ? Tu le connais ? » Demanda-t-il encore furieux contre l'autre homme. Une inquiétude le saisit, est-ce que Shunrei le connaissait ? Etait-il son petit ami ? Avait-il interrompu une dispute d'amoureux ? L'angoisse étreignit douloureusement sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait la réponse de la jeune fille.

« Non, enfin, c'est un étudiant du lycée d'Hirashi, il est là pour le festival » expliqua-t-elle, « Depuis le début de la semaine il me suit, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'attendrait comme ça… » Dit-elle embarrassée. Shiryu fut partagé entre le soulagement qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son petit-ami, et l'inquiétude qu'un importun s'en prenne ainsi à sa douce fleur.

« Tu ne devrais pas rentrer seule comme ça le soir, c'est dangereux » la prévint-il, heureusement il venait tout juste de sortir de son travail à l'épicerie et avait décidé de faire un peu de course à pied pour compléter son entraînement.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlé à ça… » Souffla-t-elle, « C'est embarrassant, je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennui… »

« S'il t'embête depuis plusieurs jours, tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt… J'aurais pu t'aider… » Hésita Shiryu, un peu blessé qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé de ses ennuis, alors qu'il se voyait presque tous les jours au stade, et se sentant coupable de n'avoir rien remarqué tout occupé qu'il était à se préparer pour sa compétition.

« Je ne voulais déranger personne, et puis ça ne semblait pas si important… » Souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

« Tu ne me déranges jamais… » Bredouilla le jeune homme, « Viens, je te raccompagne… » Annonça-t-il. Shunrei le suivit en silence, tous deux avançaient à pas lents et mesurés, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de Shunrei, ils se firent face avant de se séparer.

« Je te remercie pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennui… » Dit-elle embarrassée.

« Ne t'en fais pas… » Lui souffla-t-il avenant, « Je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'en prendre à toi… » Avoua-t-il en saisissant doucement sa main sans même y réfléchir.

Shunrei ressentit un étrange réconfort venant de la chaleur des doigts de Shiryu contre sa main. Elle aimait le contact de la main du jeune homme contre la sienne, ça semblait comme un rêve, Shiryu Suyama était venu la sauver d'un voyou, l'avait raccompagné chez elle et serrait sa main affectueusement. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui rende enfin ses sentiments ? se demanda-t-elle, puis les mots des lettres qu'elle avait reçues lui revinrent en mémoire, elle retira alors vivement sa main. Non, elle ne devait pas laisser son cœur chavirer d'un côté puis d'un autre.

Shiryu sentit la douce main s'échapper subitement de la sienne, il regarda Shunrei d'un regard incertain, en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille, il baissa les yeux. Elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux plongés sur le sol, l'air mal à l'aise. Il s'était laissé emporter et l'avait mise dans l'embarras, il ne valait pas mieux que ce Jabu, pensa-t-il tristement.

« Je… Je ferais mieux d'y aller… » Dit-il à toute vitesse en quittant le seuil de sa porte rapidement.

Shunrei le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur douloureux.


	6. Chapitre 6 - combat

**CHAPITRE 6 – COMBAT**

Le lendemain, à peine éveillé, de sombre pensée assaillirent Shiryu. Comment oserait-il faire face à la douce jeune fille dorénavant ? Il la croiserait surement après les cours au stade ainsi qu'au magasin… Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose aussi stupide ?! Après que ce Jabu ait osé l'importuner, il s'était aperçu que ce dont ses amis le prévenaient depuis longtemps déjà risquait véritablement de se passer, un jour quelqu'un lui enlèverait toutes chances de pouvoir être avec Shunrei. Il avait donc saisit sa main, dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte son approche. Mais elle l'avait rejeté. Il regarda le plafond de sa chambre, le cœur serré. Il alla dans la cuisine où son oncle était déjà installé.

« Bonjour… » Dit-il tristement.

Son oncle remarqua aisément la mine défaite du jeune homme, « Eh bien… Il n'a pas l'air si bon que ça dès le matin pour toi… » Commenta-t-il.

« Mmh… Ça va… » Voulut-il le convaincre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon garçon ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air paternel. Après quelques secondes sans réponses il reprit, « Ce sont les cours, les amis, le sport, ou une histoire de fille ? » Shiryu leva les yeux vers Dokho à la dernière suggestion mais ne dit rien. « Je vois… Raconte-moi » Shiryu continua à garder le silence, « Je ne suis peut-être plus dans le coup, mais j'en connais un bon morceau quand même tu sais ! » dit-il en souriant.

Shiryu soupira, « Shunrei… m'a rejeté… » Avoua le jeune homme tristement, alors qu'il contenait un sanglot au fond de sa gorge.

Son oncle le regarda surpris, « Comment ça rejeté ? Tu en es sûr ? » Dokho était fortement étonné, Shiryu était un beau garçon et était très agréable malgré son allure austère de temps à autre, il savait par les amis de son neveu que beaucoup de filles s'intéressaient à lui, bien qu'il n'ait jamais porté attention à aucune d'entre elles. Il connaissait aussi Shunrei, depuis qu'elle était née, bien avant qu'il ne recueille Shiryu, et il savait pertinemment que si la jeune fille venait tous les soirs se prendre un rafraichissement après son travail ce n'était pas pour la boisson en elle-même, le regard de l'étudiante se tournant toujours vers les rayons ou la remise dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le jeune homme.

Shiryu n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler de ça, « Laisse tomber… » Soupira-t-il blasé, « Je dois y aller, à plus tard… » Ainsi, les épaules basses, il prit le chemin de l'école.

Les jours passèrent, puis vint celui de la compétition des arts de combats. Shiryu avait déjà affronté plusieurs adversaires bien qu'il ne soit vraiment pas d'humeur à combattre, son esprit tout accaparé qu'il était à sa déception. Il n'en restait plus qu'un sur la liste, lorsqu'il vit le nom il se renfrogna encore d'avantage : Jabu Ashitzu. Puis il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Shunrei alors qu'il l'avait aidé avec ses paquets, _« Je viendrais t'encourager ! », _ il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait pas trace de la jeune fille et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le fameux soir de l'altercation avec Jabu. _« Elle m'évite… » _Pensa-t-il tristement.

« Oh ! Tu te réveilles ! » Le secoua Ikki, « Ca va bientôt être ton tour ! Le dernier, fais gaffe, c'est un sournois celui-là ! » Le prévint-il.

« Il n'y aura pas de problème… » Grogna-t-il.

« Et moi je te dis de faire attention ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de règle dans notre discipline, il y a trop de style de combat mélangé pour qu'il y en ait. Et j'ai déjà vu combattre ce type, il n'est pas toujours fairplay. » Critiqua le capitaine.

Shiryu se leva lentement, et se dirigea vers le ring qui avait été aménagé. La foule composée des élèves des deux écoles entourant l'espace de combat, criait et encourageait leur combattant. Le jeune homme vit son adversaire qui le dévisageait d'un air de dégout et de colère sur son visage, un pansement sur le nez qu'il lui avait amoché plusieurs jours auparavant.

Les capitaines des deux équipes accompagnant leur champion, Ikki pris la parole : « Serrez-vous la main. Je veux un combat honnête vous m'entendez ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte principalement à l'attention de Jabu, il s'éloigna doucement alors que les adversaires se faisaient face. Shiryu tendit sa main, et alors que le combat n'avait pas officiellement commencé Jabu la repoussa vivement et attaqua immédiatement cognant avec rage le visage de Shiryu qui recula sous la force du coup.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait ! » cracha Jabu en sautant afin de lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans le plexus. Shiryu qui n'avait pas eu le temps de retrouver son équilibre, s'écrasa un peu plus loin dans les cordes. Voyant son adversaire coincé Jabu profita de cette brèche afin de renouveler son attaque. Shiryu prit de nombreux coups, tous plus douloureux que le précédent. Autant il avait gagné aisément ses précédents combats, autant, face à Jabu, le refus de Shunrei obnubilait son esprit et le déstabilisait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son combat, et une grande indifférence l'envahissait. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : la main de Shunrei s'échappant de la sienne, son absence alors qu'elle lui avait promis de venir l'encourager, la distance qui s'était installée entre eux depuis sa tentative. Il sentait les coups que lui assénait Jabu, mais il ne réagissait pas.

« Shiryu ! Sors des cordes ! » Lui cria Ikki alors qu'un autre coup vint le frapper de plein fouet.

« T'en fais pas ta petite copine ne perd rien pour attendre elle non plus ! » siffla Jabu en cognant Shiryu. A la mention de Shunrei, le jeune homme sembla se réveiller soudain. « Elle aussi je vais lui faire son affaire ! On va beaucoup s'amuser tous les deux je le sens ! »

« Shiryu ! » l'appela une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, laquelle était teintée d'angoisse.

En entendant la voix de Shunrei il tourna son regard vers la foule excitée. Une belle forme éclipsa la présence de tous les autres. Il vit son beau visage, ses yeux brillants de larmes et d'inquiétude. Shiryu sembla s'éveiller peu à peu en voyant la jeune fille.

« Elle arrive juste à temps pour me voir te mettre en morceau ! » argua Jabu, « Tant mieux, j'irais récupérer mon prix auprès d'elle, je me demande bien quel goût peuvent avoir ses lèvres » le provoqua-t-il. En entendant Jabu parler de Shunrei comme ça, la colère de Shiryu monta soudain et alors que son ennemi croyait la victoire acquise le jeune homme le repoussa violemment comme dominé par une soudaine montée d'adrénaline. Il se jeta furieusement contre son adversaire qui sembla déstabilisé par ce revirement de situation. Les acclamations de surprise fusaient dans tout le stade. Shiryu décocha un violent direct dans la mâchoire de Jabu et par un coup de pied tourné il le mit à terre et l'immobilisa par une frappe violente dans les côtes. Après plusieurs prises efficaces, le combat pris fin, Shiryu en était sorti vainqueur, bien qu'il soit bien amoché. Son équipe se précipita joyeusement sur le ring afin de le féliciter suivi de près par une multitude d'autres élèves. Shiryu lui ne faisait attention à rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ni à la foule, ni même à sa victoire, tout ce qui l'intéressait, était de retrouver la jeune fille qui lui avait insufflé la force de se relever. Il ne parvint pas à la voir, elle était surement déjà partie. Il tourna son regard vers le sol, accueillant les félicitations de tous, mais sans enthousiasme.

Lorsque le tumulte se calma, il se posta un peu à l'écart, les épreuves de combat étaient finies, leur école avait gagné cette partie. Maintenant la compétition de softball allait commencer.

« Shiryu… » Il se retourna vivement en entendant une petite voix gênée l'appeler derrière lui. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant.

« Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il nerveux.

« C'était… impressionnant… » Le complimenta la jeune fille. Il hésita un instant puis la remercia doucement. « J'ai eu très peur tu sais… Je veux dire… pour toi… » Bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

« Oh… Il… ne fallait pas… Ce n'est qu'une compétition… » Répondit-il sans oser la regarder.

Soudainement, Jabu s'interposa entre les deux jeunes gens « Et toi ! » lui lança-t-il, « Tu m'as volé ma victoire ! » cracha-t-il furieux en tentant de lui assener un coup de batte de baseball.

« Non ! » cria Shunrei en attrapant le bras de l'agresseur. Il la repoussa violemment, l'envoyant se heurter contre un échafaudage instable. La structure chancela et s'écroula sur la jeune fille.

« Shunrei ! » paniqua Shiryu en se jetant sur elle, l'immobilisant au sol et la protégeant des différentes barres de fer qui tombaient. Plusieurs d'entre elles percutèrent violemment le dos du jeune homme, laissant de nombreuses marques et ecchymoses sur sa peau. Attirées par le fracas provoqué, plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent sur le lieu de l'accident alors que Jabu s'enfuyait.

« Vite ! Dégagez-les moi de là ! » Hurla Ikki en s'affairant lui-même à libérer son ami et la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé. Lorsque l'armature en métal fut déblayée, Shiryu aida Shunrei à se relever avec une grimace de douleur.

« Shiryu ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'ai rien… » Souffla-t-il douloureusement.

« Va à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! » lui imposa son capitaine.

« Ça va, je te jure… » Voulut-il le convaincre.

« Tu y vas ! C'est tout ! Ne discute pas ! » Dit-il d'une voix plus forte. Ikki pouvait paraître très strict et sévère mais c'était toujours pour le bien de ses équipiers.

« Viens, je t'accompagne… » Proposa Shunrei en lui proposant son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'infirmerie, Shiryu s'assit sur un des lits présents.

« Maître Mü ! » appela Shunrei sans obtenir de réponse, « Je crois qu'il n'est pas là… »

« Je n'ai rien, ce n'était pas la peine de m'accompagner ici » dit Shiryu, « Mais toi, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? » Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Non, je n'ai rien… » Souffla-t-elle, « Mais tu devrais te reposer. Je connais l'infirmerie, je vais prendre ce qu'il faut pour te soigner. » Annonça-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire… » Dit-il en se levant, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

« Reste assis, j'arrive tout de suite… » Lui imposa-t-elle en s'éloignant pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin.

Venant tout juste de sortir d'un combat, Shiryu était torse nu, lorsque Shunrei revint, elle se posta derrière lui afin de lui appliquer un baume refroidissant sur les multiples contusions que son corps arboraient suite à l'effondrement de l'échafaudage. Les deux jeunes rougissaient face à la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de s'occuper de son dos, elle se mit face à Shiryu dont l'arcade présentait une blessure d'où un filet de sang s'écoulait. Elle tapota avec douceur la meurtrissure avec un coton et du désinfectant, nettoyant le visage du jeune homme.

« Je… Je te remercie… » Bredouilla-t-elle, « Tu m'as encore sauvée… »

Shiryu ne dit rien, encore sous le coup de la frayeur qu'il avait eu. Shunrei aurait pu être très grièvement blessée s'il ne l'avait pas protégé, l'angoisse d'une autre issue que celle qui venait de se passer étreint subitement tout son être. Il dirigea son regard vers la belle jeune fille, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien présente en face de lui, saine et sauve. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation muette du doux visage. Le parfum de Shunrei l'envahissait et la peur mêlée au désir eut bientôt raison de sa retenue. Doucement, il plaça sa main sur le côté du visage de Shunrei, et tout en la dévorant du regard, il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres.

« Shiryu… » Souffla Shunrei, surprise de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Son souffle se stoppa quand les lèvres de Shiryu rencontrèrent les siennes. Le baiser était doux et tendre, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait leur fit oublier à tous deux les évènements précédents. Comme elle ne le repoussait pas, Shiryu tenta d'approfondir le baiser, emporté par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille, quand soudainement Shunrei se dégagea.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Aussi vivement qu'elle l'avait repoussé, Shiryu lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur le beau visage et s'éloigna, surpris et perdu. « Je… Je… » Bégaya Shunrei. Shiryu détourna les yeux, la gorge serrée de tristesse. « Je suis désolée, je… »

« Ce n'est rien… » Murmura-t-il, « C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû… » Dit-il le cœur brisé.

« Vraiment, je… Je suis désolée… » Pleurait-elle.

« Juste… » La coupa-t-il doucement, « Pourquoi ? Dis-moi… » demanda-t-il hésitant, « Je croyais que… » Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

« Je… » Shunrei ne savait plus où elle en était, l'esprit confus elle avoua, « Il y a… quelqu'un… d'autre… » Elle baissa le regard embarrassé.

Le cœur de Shiryu se serra douloureusement, _« Quelqu'un hein ? »_ se répéta-t-il en lui-même, déçu.

« Désolée… » Dit-elle en s'enfuyant de la salle les larmes aux yeux, laissant Shiryu seul au milieu de l'infirmerie alors qu'une larme s'échappait de son regard embué et qu'il serrait les poings tentant de maîtriser la douleur qui l'assaillait.


	7. Chapitre 7 - tourment

**CHAPITRE 7 - TOURMENT**

Lorsque le festival pris fin, les premières vacances s'annoncèrent. Seiya, Hyoga et Okko étaient inquiets pour Shiryu qui ne sortait pas de chez lui excepté pour aller travailler à l'épicerie de son oncle, lequel leur avait confié que le moral de son neveu semblait au plus bas. Dokho remarqua également que Shunrei ne passait plus au magasin le soir comme elle l'avait toujours fait, il se demanda par conséquent si les dire de Shiryu comme quoi la jeune fille avait rejeté ses sentiments n'étaient pas fondés finalement.

Shiryu s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il ne désirait ni voir, ni parler à qui que ce soit, bien que ses amis lui aient proposé de sortir à de nombreuses reprises. Il ne cessait de se demander qui pouvait bien être cet autre qui s'était attiré l'amour de Shunrei. Seul dans la réserve, il soupira tristement. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par son oncle qui arriva.

« Il y a d'autre poisson dans l'océan Shiryu, ne désespère pas tant… » Lui conseilla-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Feint-il. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique sirène qui nageait dans les eaux troubles de son esprit et de son cœur… Et son nom était Shunrei. Depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait, comment pouvait-il passer à autre chose alors qu'elle lui avait avoué que son cœur appartenait déjà à un autre que lui. Il avait besoin de lui dire adieu, d'une manière ou d'une autre et peut-être se libérer lui-même des sentiments qu'elle éveillait en lui…

Saori avait décidé de profiter des vacances pour passer du temps avec Shunrei qui semblait déprimée depuis quelques temps, son amie lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant avec Shiryu. Elle était déjà au courant que durant très longtemps Shunrei avait nourri une passion secrète pour le jeune homme, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre eux jusqu'à il y a peu.

« Et est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? Tu la revus depuis ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Shunrei secoua tristement la tête en signe de négation, « Je n'ose plus me retrouver en face de lui… » Souffla-t-elle perdue.

« Ce sont les lettres qui ont fait que tu l'as repoussé ? »

Des larmes commencèrent à perler le doux regard de la jolie brune, « Je… Je ne veux faire de mal à personne… » Murmura-t-elle en un sanglot.

« Mais si ton admirateur secret ne se décide pas à se dévoiler, tu auras perdu toutes tes chances avec Shiryu pour rien… » Commenta doucement son amie.

Shunrei soupira, « J'ai l'impression d'être une véritable girouette, je ne sais pas ce que je veux… J'ai aimé Shiryu pendant si longtemps… Mais je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et moi, j'avais abandonné, et ensuite j'ai reçu toutes ces merveilleuses lettres, mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit et je… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Tu es tombé amoureuse de leur auteur… » Conclut Saori. Shunrei acquiesça sans un mot. « Tu as besoin de sortir ! » lança son amie joyeusement afin de remonter le moral de la jeune fille, « Demain je dois aller déjeuner avec Seiya et quelques un de ses amis, tu pourrais venir avec nous ?! » lui proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Je te remercie, mais je travaille demain, j'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi pour m'occuper durant les vacances… » Répondit la brune.

« Oh… très bien…. » Compris Saori un peu déçue de ne pouvoir aider sa camarade, « J'espère au moins que ça t'aidera à oublier toute cette histoire… » Lui souhaita-t-elle.

Le lendemain comme prévu, Saori parti rejoindre son petit-ami en ville, lui et ses amis l'attendait en face d'un snack. « Saori ! Nous sommes là ! » L'appela Seiya.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le petit groupe et tressaillit en voyant qui était présent. Bien évidemment, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait Hyoga qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais elle fut surprise d'y voir Shiryu, ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme. Elle savait que Shiryu et Seiya se connaissait mais elle ignorait qu'ils étaient amis. _« Heureusement que Shunrei n'ait pas pu venir finalement… »_ Songea-t-elle. Elle regarda longuement le jeune homme responsable du tourment de son amie. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, il avait un regard triste et une mine déconfite.

« Arrêtes de tirer une tête pareille ! » le sermonna le jeune homme qui se prénommait Okko, « Tu vas faire fuir toutes les filles ! Maintenant qu'on a réussi à te faire sortir de chez toi sourit un peu ! » Le jeune homme concerné se contenta de soupirer.

Le petit groupe entra dans le café et s'installèrent à une table, les discussions allaient bon train en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les servir. Shiryu lui restait muré dans un silence impénétrable.

« Mademoiselle ! » appela Hyoga en voyant une serveuse qui leur tournait le dos et qui débarrassait une table voisine. La jeune fille déposa son plateau et se tourna vers les clients qui l'attendaient.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi pour l'attente » dit-elle souriante.

Toute l'attablée se figea, et plus particulièrement Shiryu qui avait presque cessé de respirer sous le coup de l'émotion, « Shunrei ! » s'exclama Saori, « Qu'est-ce que… C'est ici que tu travailles ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Lorsque Shunrei s'aperçut de la présence de Shiryu, son cœur se serra, « Euh… Oui… Je… » Bredouilla-t-elle incertaine.

« Bon… Et bien… C'est super ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué afin de faire disparaître le malaise qui avait saisi l'assemblée. Un long silence gêné s'en suivit. Au bout de quelques secondes emplies de malaise, un grincement de chaise contre le sol se fit entendre.

« J'y vais… » Souffla Shiryu en se levant doucement, sans oser regarder la jolie serveuse.

« Shiryu… » Appela Seiya, attristé de ne pas parvenir à changer les sombres pensées de son ami.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna et sortit de l'établissement sans un mot sous le regard abattu de Shunrei.

Shiryu rentra chez lui, encore plus déprimé que lorsqu'il en était sorti. Pourquoi le seul endroit où il soit allé, devait être celui où Shunrei travaillait ? Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui… se dit-il. Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre, songeant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, à tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait vraiment passer à autre chose, il n'avait plus le choix maintenant… Mais avant cela il avait besoin de libérer son cœur du poids qui l'oppressait une dernière fois. Il prit un stylo, une feuille de papier et se mit à écrire…


	8. Chapitre 8 - révélation

**CHAPITRE 8 - REVELATION**

Lorsque les vacances furent terminées, tous les élèves retournèrent au lycée où des cours les attendaient. Shun avait été absent juste avant les congés scolaires durant le festival sportif, un rhume l'ayant maintenu au lit toute une quinzaine. Il arriva donc plus tôt que les autres étudiants afin de se rendre auprès de ses professeurs pour leur donner un justificatif. Après ça, il se dirigea dans l'allée des casiers afin d'aller y récupérer ses affaires. Il fut surpris d'y trouver un autre élève qui se tenait debout devant le casier de son amie Shunrei. Il se cacha rapidement, se disant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son admirateur secret. Il n'avait pas bien vu son visage, alors il se pencha discrètement afin de mieux l'observer. C'était un jeune homme de forte stature, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Shun l'avait déjà vu dans l'enceinte du lycée, s'était un membre d'un des clubs sportifs, celui dirigé par son frère aîné Ikki. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Shiryu Suyama, car il était très populaire au sein de l'école. Il l'épia un instant, le jeune homme avait un regard profondément triste, il avait entre les mains une enveloppe qu'il semblait hésiter à déposer dans le casier. Il se décida finalement et fit glisser le morceau de papier par l'interstice de la porte. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité complète il porta ses doigts contre le battant en métal d'un air songeur. Il se ressaisit soudain et s'éloigna en vitesse, l'air accablé. Shun sortit de sa cachette, il devait trouver Shunrei au plus vite afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Lorsque Shunrei arriva au lycée accompagné de Saori, elle se dirigea comme d'habitude vers les placards destinés aux étudiants. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le sien, elle y découvrit une nouvelle lettre, son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement… Elle pensa à l'auteur des lettres, puis à Shiryu et à la confusion qui régnait dans ses sentiments…

« Une nouvelle lettre hein ? » dit Saori d'une voix rassurante, « Peut-être qu'elle t'aidera à retrouver le sourire… »

Shunrei ouvrit la fine enveloppe avec précaution et en sortit l'écrit, elle le lit, les mains tremblantes :

« Shunrei,

Je sais à présent que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir et que tu ne ressentiras jamais la même chose que moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne garde ni rancœur ni colère, mais la douleur que je ressens m'oblige à me forcer de cesser de penser à toi. Par conséquent je vais te laisser, ainsi tu ne seras plus gênée par ma présence ou mes sentiments. Même si me l'avouer est douloureux, il faut que j'apprenne à oublier, oublier ce que je ressens, oublier ton beau visage, ton sourire et ta voix. Ne t'inquiète pas, ceci est la dernière lettre que tu recevras de ma part. Je ne te dérangerais plus, et ferais taire l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

Et pour la dernière fois, avec tout mon amour, je te remercie de m'avoir permis de te l'exprimer, et sur ces derniers mots je te dis Adieu. »

Une larme glissa le long de son visage blanc lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire. Son cœur était douloureux et sa gorge se serra, l'étranglant de douleur. Voyant le mal-être de son amie, elle lui prit le papier des mains et le lis en vitesse à son tour.

« Shunrei… » Souffla-t-elle, « Je suis désolée… Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

En ravalant un sanglot Shunrei répondit : « Ça va… Je crois que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses non… » En terminant sa phrase elle éclata en pleurs. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée et réconfortée par son amie, les deux étudiantes se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent un groupe de garçon, composé de Hyoga, Okko et Shiryu. Shiryu passa, regardant droit devant lui, ignorant la jeune fille, alors que Shunrei fixait le sol en rougissant. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur salle de cours, elles y retrouvèrent Shun qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis les vacances lorsqu'elles lui avaient rapporté les cours qu'il avait manqué. Il se précipita sur ses deux amies, particulièrement enthousiaste.

« Shunrei ! Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai vu ! » S'exclama-t-il jovial. Dissimulant sa peine, Shunrei porta son attention sur le jeune homme, « Je sais qui est ton admirateur ! » dévoila-t-il souriant.

Shunrei tressaillit et baissa son regard triste en soufflant, « Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… »

« Comment ça, ça n'a plus d'importance ?! Bien sûr que si… » S'enthousiasma le jeune, se réjouissant à l'avance de la nouvelle qu'il avait apprise, ignorant tout de ce qui perturbait son amie.

« Shun… S'il te plaît… » Murmura la jeune fille désemparée sous le regard inquiet de Saori.

Il ne la laissa pas finir, « C'est Shiryu Suyama ! » dit-il avec entrain, « Tu sais, cet élève qui fait partie du club de combat ! Toutes les filles lui courent après ! Je crois qu'elles peuvent aller se rhabiller ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Devant l'aveu que Shun venait de lui faire, Shunrei resta paralysée. Shiryu… Les lettres venaient de Shiryu… Le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours et qu'elle avait repoussé pour ne pas blesser l'auteur des lettres alors qu'ils étaient la même et seule personne !

Saori regarda Shunrei stupéfaite, « Shunrei ! » la réveilla-t-elle.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Shiryu ! » décida soudain Shunrei en s'élançant dans le couloir. Elle courut jusque devant la salle où les troisièmes années avaient cours et stoppa net devant la porte. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre le malentendu ? Accepterait-il seulement de l'écouter ? Toutes ces questions fusaient dans son esprit. Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant apparaître un imposant jeune homme, il la regarda l'air circonspect.

« Euh… Je… » Bredouilla-t-elle incertaine.

« Eh Shiryu ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! » S'exclama Okko.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton morne et las, il avança jusqu'à la sortie de la salle et s'immobilisa en voyant la jeune fille.

Après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable, alors qu'Okko s'était éloigné, Shunrei souffla timidement, « B-Bonjour… » Shiryu resta statique, comme paralysé, « Est-ce que… je pourrais te parler… une minute ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Shiryu mit quelques instants avant de répondre, « Je… Je ne pense pas non… » Bredouilla-t-il, « Il ne vaut mieux pas… » Son regard était voilé de tristesse.

« S'il te plaît ! » insista-t-elle désemparée.

Shiryu soupira, « Ok… Mais pas ici… » Dit-il en regardant autour de lui et plus particulièrement ses amis qui les épiaient curieux.

Ils s'isolèrent loin de tout éventuel passage d'étudiants, derrière le gymnase.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Shiryu incertain en tentant de garder une attitude indifférente, alors que son cœur se déchirait à la seule vue de la jeune fille.

« Pour la dernière fois… » Commença-t-elle peu sûre d'elle, « Je… »

« Ecoute » la coupa-t-il, « Je n'aurais pas dû… C'était une erreur, je me suis fait de fausses idées, d'accord ? » Voulut-il imposer mal à l'aise, « Oublie ça… » Finit-il par souffler douloureusement.

Après une hésitation devant le ton froid et distant du jeune homme, elle persista, « Non, je… S'il te plait, juste… écoute moi… s'il te plait… » Implora-t-elle confuse, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Shiryu soupira et s'adossa au mur derrière lui.

« La… La dernière fois… Enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… » Elle ne savait par où commencer.

« Je sais ! » la coupa Shiryu une fois de plus brusquement, « Je sais… » Reprit-il plus doucement la voix pleine d'amertume, « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre… » Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se lancer tant bien que mal, et quoiqu'il puisse se passer, elle avait besoin de mettre les choses à plat, de savoir exactement ce qu'il en était, autant de son côté à lui que du sien, « Je t'aime » avoua-t-elle difficilement, « Je t'ai toujours aimé… » Souffla-t-elle.

Shiryu écarquilla les yeux, mais restait peu convaincu, alors qu'il allait prendre la parole elle le stoppa.

« Attend ! Laisse-moi finir » le pria-t-elle alors qu'il se reposait une nouvelle fois contre le mur, placide, « Depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré je suis amoureuse de toi, ça va faire… des années… » Se libéra soudainement la jeune fille, « Mais… Tu m'as toujours ignoré… et même éviter, alors je… j'ai abandonné… » Confia-t-elle, « Et il y a quelques temps j'ai reçu des lettre… anonymes… »

Shiryu la regarda d'un air presque effrayé à l'idée d'avoir été découvert alors qu'elle les sortait toutes de son sac, les gardant toujours précieusement sur elle.

« Je… Je suis tombé amoureuse du garçon qui les a écrites… » avoua-t-elle gêné, « Alors même que j'ignorais qui c'était ! » Rit elle tristement les larmes aux yeux, elle reprit une autre inspiration, lentement, profondément, « Mais… Tout ce temps… C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle le cœur plein d'espoir, « C'est toi qui les a écrites ? »

Shiryu se releva doucement, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il ne savait pas où se mettre, ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Etait-ce un moyen de le torturer un peu plus, n'avait-il pas assez souffert ? La seule chose qui restait gravé dans son esprit était le refus évident qu'elle avait affiché alors qu'il l'embrassait. « Je… » Hésita-t-il nerveux, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec pour cacher son désarroi, « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant ? Tout a été très clair la dernière fois… » Souffla-t-il en baissant ses yeux au sol.

« Je suis désolée mais non, il n'y avait rien de clair là-dedans ! » s'enflamma-t-elle, « Je… Je croyais être amoureuse de deux personnes différentes en même temps ! J'avais le cœur complétement déchiré entre toi et l'auteur de ces lettres et c'est pour ça que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous s'est terminé de cette façon ! » lui reprocha-t-elle presque, son cœur débordait de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ces dernières semaines, « Alors qu'en réalité j'étais amoureuse d'une seule et unique personne... » Pleura-t-elle, « Toi… »

Shiryu avait le souffle coupé, il réalisa soudain que l'autre dont elle lui avait parlé la dernière fois, n'était autre que lui-même, que Shunrei, comme elle venait de lui avouer, l'avait toujours aimé en secret alors que lui aussi était fou d'elle depuis l'enfance. Tout aurait pu être différent, si seulement il avait eu le courage d'aller lui parler.

« Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'aussi beau… que ce que tu m'as écrit… » Souffla-t-elle embarrassée, « Mais la dernière… Je… » Elle baissa la tête, le visage en larme, « Je ne veux pas perdre ce que tu m'as offert ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! »

Tout le temps de la conversation, Shiryu était resté muet, on aurait dit qu'il était comme paralysé. Après quelques secondes de silence Shunrei ajouta :

« Je t'en prie… Dis quelque chose… » Pleura-t-elle désespérée.

Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il avait du mal à trouver son équilibre, Shiryu parla enfin : « Je… Je ne pensais pas, qu'un jour, tu… Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu puisses… » il ne parvenait pas à formuler les nombreuses pensées qui parcouraient son esprit.

« Je sais que je t'ai blessé… » se lamenta la jeune fille, « Que tu dois probablement me détester maintenant mais… » Shiryu releva vivement la tête vers elle comme choqué par ses paroles, « Peut-être… enfin, tu pourrais peut-être… envisager de… me donner une autre chance… » Demanda-t-elle le visage en larme, « Je… je ne veux pas perdre, ce qui a commencé entre nous… » Dit-elle sans oser le regarder, effrayé par le refus auquel elle s'exposait.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, Shunrei sentit les doigts de Shiryu sous son menton, la forçant à relever le visage et alors qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer un regard froid et haineux, à la place, elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Shiryu penché sur elle, l'embrassant, un baiser tendre, douloureux et désespéré. Une larme glissa le long du visage de la jeune fille, et elle sentit la prise de Shiryu se raffermir autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme l'avait enserré de ses bras et la soulevait légèrement, intensifiant ainsi leur baiser. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans le délice de leur étreinte.

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils s'aimaient depuis toujours, et leur amour dureraient toujours…


End file.
